


Stargazing.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, comet cas is totally canon for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: You don't know how much I love destiel and stars, like a lot okay. Hope you liked it!my tumblr ❤





	Stargazing.

They are laying on a blanket on top of the bunker, Cas discovered a set of stairs that leads to the roof during one of his night walks, he arrived too late and he didn’t want to wake up Dean, so he went exploring and found them. Now they are here, laying side by side, their fingers intertwined, watching the stars, Cas tells him something interesting from time to time, but they don’t talk much.

The moon is the only light they can see, its soft glow makes Cas’ eyes shine, Dean leans towards him, kissing his lips softly,  he would love to stay here forever.

‘’I love this Cas, we should come here more often, have a beer, watch the stars.’’ He moves and settles over Cas’, kissing him again, and again, the stars forgotten for a while.’’And kiss too.’’ Cas laughs softly, staring up to Dean, with adoration and love in his eyes.

‘’I love you, Dean.’’ Dean finally moves back to his spot on the blanket.

‘’I love you too, Cas.’’ 

They don’t talk for a while, the peaceful silence suddenly disturbed by Dean’ gasp, he sits down and turns to Cas, who will never admit having jump a little at Dean’ sudden outburst.

‘’Dean?’’

‘’This is going to sound crazy but I need to ask.” Cas waits, he is curious, but also scared because he is used to Dean’s questions, and they can get weird and profound at night.’’ I remember, it was ages ago, but I still remember,’’ like he could ever forget every second after Cas appeared in his life,’ I was at a motel and I went outside because I needed some fresh air and I know we were waiting for you, it was about the apocalypse and all that jazz,’’ he even emphasizes his words with jazz hands,to Cas’ amusement,’’ I was watching the stars for a while and I saw one moving, like really fast, fwww, one second it’s there, the other it isn’t. I thought I was really tired and then you just appeared besides me, ‘ Hello Dean’ ‘’ He imitates Cas’ voice.

‘’I don’t talk like that, Dean.’’ Dean raises a hand.

‘’Was that you? Because when i told Sam about it , he told me he didn’t believe I saw an ovni.’’

‘’Bold of him to assume there aren’t ovnis out there.’’ Cas, says with a little smile, Dean gasps again.

‘’I knew it.’’ Before he can asks about the aliens Cas speaks again.

‘’I’m afraid to say that what you saw that night wasn’t an ovni, it was me on my way to your motel.’’

‘’Cas, that’s so cool, you were a star up there.’’

‘’I’m not a star, Dean.’’

‘’Yes you are, think about it, I can’t look at your trueform because I will be blinded and you are probably made of flames or something.’’ Cas only laughs at Dean’s rambling.

‘’Yeah, you are probably right.’’

‘’You are my light Cas,’’ Dean’s tone turns serious now, he finally lays down again, curling at Cas’ side after kissing his cheek,’’ you guide me through the darkest nights.’’ Cas kisses the top of his head, pulling him impossibly closer. They stay like that for a while, after Dean starts to shiver.

‘’It’s getting cold, Dean, and you should get some sleep it’s getting late.’’ Cas tends him a hand and, when Dean is on feet, hugs him, moving his hands over his arms, warming him up. They enter the bunker, heading to their room, Dean thinking about his warm pajamas and his comfy bed and about how he is going to call Cas ‘star’ from now on, Cas thinking  about Dean’s words, a warm feeling on his chest, and both of them thinking about how they can’t wait to watch the stars together again.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how much I love destiel and stars, like a lot okay. Hope you liked it! my tumblr ❤


End file.
